


Eighth Year

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The war's over, so surely everyone can settle down and finish their education, right? Well, when it's Harry and Draco, all bets are off.AU. Another dreaded '8th year' story.





	1. Roommate From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #274: Roommate(s) from Hell
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> This is an old story, I'm just uploading it here for the first time.

~

Roommate From Hell

~

Harry stared at Hogwarts. Returning after a year of camping was wonderful. He was looking forward to learning magic without the threat of death hanging over his head. _Even if Snape’s still headmaster._

“I can’t believe you’re returning to school,” Ron whinged, interrupting Harry’s thoughts. 

“I think Harry’s being very smart, actually,” Hermione chimed in. “This way he gets the education he was denied.” 

“You could have the roommate from hell,” Ron warned. 

Harry laughed. “I’ll be fine.”

Ron sighed. “All right, but Floo if you need help.” 

Harry smiled. “I can handle anyone they throw at me.” 

“We’ll see.”

~

Draco inspected his dorm room. It looked exactly like the room he’d occupied during his other years at Hogwarts, only less...green. 

“I can’t believe you’re returning to school,” Pansy huffed. 

“It’s not as if I learned anything last year,” he said. “I was too busy trying not to draw attention to myself.”

“Wish I’d managed the same.” 

Draco sighed. “People will forget. Eventually.” 

Pansy laughed bitterly. “Unlikely. Anyway, why not just hire a tutor?” 

“This feels...necessary.” 

“Fine.” Pansy rose. “I’m off before anyone sees me. Call if you get the roommate from hell.” 

Draco laughed. “I’ll be fine.” 

~

“...expect you to get along, gentlemen. No fighting, no hexing. Clear?” 

Harry glanced towards Malfoy, whose face was expressionless. “Yes, Professor.” 

McGonagall smiled. “Excellent. Now, as you are technically adults, you have no curfew. I’ll trust the two of you to be discreet should you decide to engage in more...adult pursuits, such as having...guests stay over.” 

When she left, Harry gestured to a bed. “Okay if I take that one?” 

Malfoy shrugged. “Fine with me.” 

“We should work out some rules,” Harry continued. 

Malfoy smirked. “Don’t be a roommate from hell. That’s the only rule.” 

Harry nodded. “Agreed.”

~

Draco surreptitiously watched Potter. He’d assumed girl Weasley would be visiting their room whenever possible, but he never even saw them talk, much less socialise. In fact, if he didn’t know better, he’d have thought Potter was avoiding all Gryffindors. 

Staring into the book he was pretending to read, Draco sighed. _Not that I’m spending much time with Slytherins either._

Draco liked rooming with Potter. Far from a roommate from hell, Potter was proving quiet and respectful. _He doesn’t even snore. And he’s not bad looking._

Draco blinked at the turn his thoughts had taken. _Well fuck. I’m in trouble--_

~

Harry shifted, taking the opportunity to glance at Malfoy, who seemed engrossed in his studies. _Merlin, he’s gorgeous._

Swallowing hard, Harry tried to concentrate. _I’m here to learn, not to ogle my roommate._

Things would have been simpler if Malfoy _had_ been the roommate from hell. _Maybe then I wouldn’t be harbouring ridiculous fantasies._

As far as Harry could tell, Malfoy hadn’t been in contact with any of his friends. He’d been dreading the possibility of running into Parkinson some evening, but so far she hadn’t made an appearance. 

Malfoy licked his lips and Harry almost moaned. _I’m so fucked--_

~

Draco made sure to never be alone at Hogwarts. Given his role in the war, he knew certain people had it in for him.

To his surprise, Potter was never too far away. He was a constant presence, almost like a bodyguard. Draco became accustomed to seeing him nearby. Eventually, they even began studying together. 

Pansy kept sending owls offering to rescue him from his ‘roommate from hell’. When Draco finally told her they were actually getting along, she started teasing him about his ‘Gryffindor boyfriend’.

_I wish,_ Draco thought, staring at Potter as they studied together. _But it’s impossible._

~


	2. An Informed Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to make some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #275: Leaving School
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

An Informed Decision

~

Nervous, Harry reported, as ordered, to McGonagall’s office. When he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt there, too, he blinked. “Minister!” 

Kingsley smiled. “It’s Kingsley, Harry, and have a seat.” 

Curious, Harry sat. 

“Relax,” McGonagall said. “We’ve good news.” 

“Would you consider leaving school early?” Kingsley asked. 

Harry frowned. “Why?”

“I’m offering you a spot in the Auror corps immediately.” 

Harry blinked. “But I’ve not finished the school year yet.” 

McGonagall smiled. “You’ve earned some special treatment, Mr Potter.” 

“Take some time to consider,” Kingsley urged.

Harry sighed. It was a brilliant opportunity. But all he could think was, _but what about Draco_?

~

_He’s brooding again,_ Draco thought, watching Potter. They were studying together as usual. _Something’s up._

Sighing, Potter pushed his books aside. 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked. 

Potter blinked. “Huh?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You’re fidgeting. It’s distracting.” 

Potter smiled. “Sorry.” 

Draco waited. It usually didn’t take long. 

“Do you’ve plans for when you leave school?” Potter asked.

Suppressing his panic, Draco shrugged. “I’d thought of becoming a Healer. You?” 

Potter’s stare was unnerving. “You’d be a good one, actually,” he finally said. 

Draco blushed, and in his rush to change the topic, forgot that Potter hadn’t answered his question. Until later. 

~

“But it’s the perfect opportunity, mate!” Ron cried. “Why wouldn’t you accept?”

Harry sighed. “I’m just not sure it’s what I want anymore.” 

Ron started to reply, but Hermione hushed him. “What’s really going on?” she asked.

Harry stared out the window. “I thought I wanted to be an Auror, but now I’m not sure.” 

“Because?” Hermione whispered. 

“I only killed Voldemort by accident, and because he’d have killed _me_ if I hadn’t. Aurors sometimes kill.” 

Hermione nodded. “So what _do_ you want when you leave school?” 

Harry smiled sadly. Somehow he didn’t think she’d accept ‘Draco’ as his answer.

~

Draco shamelessly eavesdropped as Potter conversed with his friends. Shacklebolt’s offer to have Potter join the Aurors early didn’t surprise him, he was only surprised Potter was hesitating. _I wonder why_?

Once Weasley and Granger left, Draco entered the room. “Is it safe?” 

Potter laughed. “Yes, they’re gone.” 

“Good visit?” Draco asked, acting casually. 

“Yes.” Potter lay back on his bed, closing his eyes. “They helped me with a...decision.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mmmhm.” 

Potter didn’t say anything more until finally, Draco snapped, “So? Are you leaving school early or not?”

Potter’s eyes flew open and he smiled slowly. “You _were_ listening.”

~

Draco took a step back. “No! I--”

“It’s okay,” Harry said, sitting up. He felt calmer than he had in ages. _I was right. There’s something between us and he feels it, too._ “I’d hoped you listened.” 

“You--” Looking gobsmacked, Draco sat down suddenly on his bed. “Why?” 

“Because I care about y...your opinion.” 

“Oh.” Draco’s eyes widened. “I....okay.” 

“So what do you think?” Harry asked. “Should I accept? Leave school early?” 

“Do you want to?” Draco whispered. 

Harry watched Draco carefully. “Not if it means leaving people I...care about.” 

Draco nodded. “Then don’t.” 

Harry smiled. “Okay.”

~


	3. The Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #276: Storm
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

The Oncoming Storm

~

Things with Harry were going well, and while there hadn’t been any snogging yet, Draco knew that was coming. So was a storm, however, if his parents ever found out. 

The day his mother’s owl arrived, Draco knew. _This is it._ Reading it, he sighed. _Damn._

“Bad news?” Harry asked. “You look upset.” 

_When did he get so good at reading me_? Draco shook his head. “Mother’s...asked me to do something.” 

“Okay.” Harry picked up his book. “Library?” 

“Maybe later. Must reply first.” 

“All right.” Harry smiled tentatively. “See you soon?” 

Even as his heart ached, Draco smiled. “Yes.”

~

Harry was thoughtful as he entered the library. He’d become very aware of Draco’s moods since they’d become roommates, and while they’d grown closer over the previous weeks, he’d also sensed him pulling away. 

_He doesn’t realise how much those storm-grey eyes of his reveal,_ Harry decided, spreading his books across the table. 

Across from him were some Slytherin girls, but he ignored them, concentrating on his Transfiguration homework. Until Draco’s name was mentioned. After that, Harry shamelessly eavesdropped. 

“--marriage contract!”

Harry went cold.

“Congratulations, Astoria! Draco’s quite a catch.” 

Gasping, Harry gathered his things, and sprinted for their room.

~

Draco’d just composed his reply to Narcissa when Harry burst in. 

“Stop!” Harry cried, startling Draco and the owl he was holding. Flapping its wings, it took off, message attached. 

“What is it?” Draco asked, spinning to face Harry. “What’s wrong?” 

“Did you just tell your mother you’d marry Astoria?” 

Draco’s mouth fell open. “How’d you know about that?” His eyes narrowed, going stormy. “Have you been spying on me?” 

“No, I just--” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I overheard Astoria talking about it in the library.” 

Draco groaned. “Astoria knows? Salazar, she’ll kill me.” 

“Astoria?” 

“No! Mother!” 

~

Harry collapsed onto his bed. The thought of Draco marrying someone else was-- He blinked. _I want him myself_! “Why will she kill you?” 

“I told her no.” 

When the words penetrated, Harry’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

Exhaling, Draco, too, sat down, looking rather gobsmacked. “I said no, I wasn’t marrying Astoria, and that I’ll decide who I’m going to marry.” Burying his face in his hands, he groaned. “Merlin, there’s going to be such a shit storm when my father finds out--” 

Standing, Harry approached cautiously. “I’ll help, if you’ll let me.”

Looking up, Draco smiled ruefully. “You’d better.”

~

They were together on Draco’s bed, Harry embracing him. Leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder, Draco said, “You shouldn’t be here when they arrive.” 

“You think they’re coming?” Harry’s arms felt wonderful and for a moment, Draco closed his eyes and relaxed. “Maybe they’ll just owl a reply.”

Draco sighed. “Positive.” He shivered. “I can feel the storm approaching.” 

“Maybe they won’t be too angry,” Harry said. “They may surprise you. After all, things are different now. The war’s over, society’s changed--”

The door opened with a bang and a clearly furious Lucius Malfoy stormed in. “Unhand my son, Potter!” 

~


	4. Making Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #277: Choice
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

Making Choices

~

“Mr Malfoy!” Releasing Draco, Harry stood, feeling strangely calm. “This isn’t what it looks like.” 

“Oh?” Lucius’ tone dripped sarcasm. “Because it looked as if you were attempting to seduce my son!” 

Harry bit his lip hoping that Lucius’ Legilimency skills were not on par with Snape’s. “Draco was upset and I--”

“He was comforting me.” Draco stepped in front of Harry. “I’d just received Mother’s owl. It...upset me.” 

“Why?” Lucius asked, tone soft. Dangerous. 

“Because I don’t want to marry Astoria!” Draco shouted. “When I marry someone, I’m making my own choice!” 

Honestly shocked, Harry held his breath.

~

Lucius’ eyes narrowed, focussing on Draco. “She’s the best choice, Draco. In fact, she’s the _only_ choice--” he shot a venomous look towards Harry, “--thanks to the way the war ended.”

“Not true.” Draco set his jaw. With Harry right behind him, he felt brave, strong. Not stopping to analyse _that_ too closely, he continued, “There are other choices. Maybe they’re not up to your standards, but this will be my choice, Father. Not yours, not Mother’s, mine.” 

Lucius inhaled. “How dare--?”

“I dare because you made the wrong choice aligning with Voldemort.” 

There was shocked silence. Then, Lucius smiled.

~

Harry’s eyes widened. Surreptitiously grasping his wand, he began planning in the event Lucius started hexing. _Protego, then Incarcerous--_

“Took you long enough,” Lucius said. Sighing, he sat on Harry’s bed. “Your mother and I have been trying to evoke a response from you. It was her idea to approach the Greengrass family. Your reaction is...telling. We’d no intention of forcing the issue.” He shot an unfriendly look at Harry. “Not that I approve of your choice.”

Draco coughed. “I haven’t made a choice yet--”

“Yes you have.” Lucius rose. “We’ll expect you for dinner Sunday. Bring...a guest.” 

~

Draco blinked. “He thinks I’ve chosen you.” 

Harry was still staring at the door. “What?” 

“My father.” Draco repeated, still shocked. “He thinks I’ve chosen you.”

Harry’s hesitation made Draco’s heart speed up. “As what?” he finally asked.

“You know what.” Draco licked his lips. “As my choice of...mate.” 

Harry bit his lip. “Is he right?” 

_Well it can’t be all bad, he doesn’t seem upset._ Draco smiled faintly. “He could be, yes.” 

Harry nodded. “When will you know?” 

Reaching for him, Draco pulled him close. “I’ll need to run some tests.” 

Harry smiled. “Then by all means--”

~

Draco was a choice kisser. And God, could he use his tongue. Moaning, Harry slid his hands up under Draco’s shirt, caressing bare skin as they reclined on Draco’s bed... 

Groaning, Draco pulled away. “We can’t.” 

“What?” Harry blinked. “Why not?” 

“We’re roommates.” Sitting up, Draco adjusted his shirt. “It’s against Hogwarts’ code.” 

Harry wondered if he’d fallen into an alternate universe. “Since when do you care about that?” 

“Since I let Death Eaters in,” Draco whispered. “I won’t break the rules this year, Harry. Don’t ask me to.” 

Harry nodded, ashamed. “Okay.” 

Draco smirked. “We can still snog, though--” 

~


	5. Honourable Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #278: Honour
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

Honourable Actions

~

“He was serious about dinner?” Harry’s mouth dropped open. “I assumed he was joking.”

Draco sighed. “My father doesn’t joke, Harry. Of course he was serious, and it’s a great honour.” 

“Er, right.” Harry looked panicked. “So what should I wear?” 

“Formal robes.” Draco smirked as Harry’s eyes widened. “No, just joking. Wear something...nice.” He shrugged. “You know. A jumper, some nice trousers, real shoes, not trainers--” 

“Can’t I just Transfigure my trainers?” Harry whinged. 

“No. He’d know somehow,” Draco said. Harry’s face fell. “Now hurry up, we don’t want to be late.” 

“Right,” Harry sighed. “Can’t have that.” 

~

“We’re...honoured you’re here for dinner, Mr Potter.” To Harry’s surprise, Narcissa seemed sincere. 

Lucius, however, did not when he said, “Yes. Welcome.” 

Draco, maintaining a firm grip on Harry’s elbow, coughed. “Shall we?” 

“Excellent idea,” Narcissa said, gesturing. 

Dinner was strained, but, no one hexed anyone, so Harry counted it a success. Afterward they retired to the sitting room, where Narcissa tried to engage Harry in polite conversation while Lucius just stared broodingly at him.

Finally, Draco rose. “We should be getting back.” 

“Of course.” Narcissa smiled. “See you next weekend.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Next--?”

Draco smiled. “Of course.” 

~

After Flooing into the Headmaster’s office, Harry turned to Draco. “Why’re we going back?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you enjoy dinner?” 

Harry coughed. “Er... Actually? I felt a bit like a specimen your father was hoping to dissect.” 

Draco’s mouth quirked upwards. “I’m sure he was honoured to have you there.” 

Harry shot him a skeptical look. 

Draco sighed. “All right, perhaps not. But it’s...expected given the circumstances.” 

Harry frowned. “What circumstances?” 

“Oh, for--” Snape, emerging from behind a bookcase, glared at Harry. “Because you’re courting him, you idiot!” 

Harry gaped. “Courting?” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Didn’t you know?” 

~


	6. Feast or Famine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gives good advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #279: Feast
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

Feast or Famine

~

Harry’s mouth worked for a moment. “I...er--”

Rolling his eyes, Snape levitated a book towards Harry. “Somehow I knew you would be clueless, Potter. Read that.” He sneered. “You _can_ read, correct?” 

Before Harry could respond, Snape was gone. 

Turning to face Draco, Harry bit his lip. “Draco, I--”

“Don’t worry about it.” Draco smiled, grasping his hand. “And don’t let Snape bother you. It’s either feast or famine with him.” 

Harry blinked. “You’re not...angry?” 

Draco shrugged. “Not really. After all, you’re relatively new to the Wizarding world.” He pursed his lips. “You should read that book, though.” 

~

Draco shifted in bed restlessly. Dinner had gone as expected: his father glaring, his mother placating. What had been amazing, however, had been Harry, who hadn’t backed down at all, and who’d been perfect. _Especially for someone who wasn’t aware that he was participating in a courting ritual._

Glancing towards Harry’s bed, Draco sighed. He was nervous about what was to come. _Mother will be planning feasts, balls, events. I wonder how Harry will hold up under that pressure_?

Then, closing his eyes, Draco recalled the delicious pressure of Harry’s lips against his own and he smiled. _He’ll be fine._

~

Once Draco was asleep, Harry rose, tiptoeing down to the common room. He didn’t want Draco overhearing his conversation. “Hermione Granger,” he whispered, tossing powder into the Floo. 

As expected, Hermione was still up studying. When Harry explained the situation, she pursed her lips. “Courting? It’s either feast or famine with you, isn’t it?” 

Harry flushed. “Hermione--”

She held up a hand. “The real question is, do you _want_ to court Draco?” 

Harry blinked. “I...yes.” He slowly smiled. “I do.”

She exhaled. “Then study that book. But, Harry. Be careful.” 

He frowned. “Why?” 

“Because courting rituals can be...tricky.” 

~


	7. Disaster Averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry figures some things out for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #280: Disaster Averted
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

Disaster Averted

~

Heeding Hermione’s advice, Harry scoured the courtship ritual book, hiding it from everyone but Draco. _I don’t need anyone asking questions._

Draco never commented, but he smiled every time Harry extracted it from his trunk. 

They dined with the Malfoys monthly, and while Lucius never warmed up to Harry, he was polite. 

Fortunately, Harry read ahead, discovering he was supposed to offer Draco gifts in the presence of his parents. When, at the next dinner, he presented Draco with a Healer’s wand and holster, even Lucius smiled.

_Disaster averted,_ he thought as Draco snogged him later. _This may actually work._

~


	8. An Open Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa weighs in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #281: Open
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

An Open Mind

~

When Draco opened his correspondence, he blinked. _And I thought things were going well._ “Salazar,” he breathed. 

Harry looked up from his book. “Is something wrong?” Because they tended to...distract each other if they sat too close together, they studied at their respective desks.

Draco pursed his lips. “I’m not sure.” He levitated the letter over to Harry. “See what you think.” 

Harry read it, biting his lip. “Your mother wants to meet us in Hogsmeade? Why?” 

“No idea.” Glancing at his watch, Draco sighed. “And if we don’t leave now we’ll be late.” 

“Right.” Harry stood. “Lead on.” 

~

Narcissa looked completely at ease, though Draco doubted she’d ever set foot in the Three Broomsticks. Draco envied her that ability. “Thank you for coming,” she greeted them, gesturing towards the chairs. 

They were served quickly, then left alone. 

“Is something wrong, Mother?” Draco asked. 

Narcissa sighed. “I fear your father is planning some...difficult challenges for Mr Potter.” 

“Difficult?” Harry looked alarmed. 

She nodded. “He knows I don’t approve, but he’s having a hard time opening himself to the idea of you as a son-in-law.” 

“What can I do?” Harry asked. 

Narcissa smiled and Draco shivered. “I’ve some ideas--”

~


	9. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa plays her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #282: Close
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

Case Closed

~

Closing his book, Harry sighed. “I’ve been studying the ritual rules, but there are so many. Any clue which one your father will choose?”

Draco smirked. “The most difficult one?” 

Harry groaned, allowing his head to thump down on the desk. “Not helping.” 

“I don’t know why you’re so worried. Mother said she’ll help us and she will.” 

“And we’re sure she likes me?” 

“I _think_ so.” Draco laughed as Harry glared at him. “Seriously, I think she does. And, more importantly, she adores me, so you have that in common.”

Harry shook his head. “I only hope that’s enough.” 

~

Their next courting dinner arrived. Harry didn’t know what to expect. He let Draco pick his clothes, figuring he would know what was best to wear, but since even Draco had no clue what either of his parents were planning, he couldn’t calm Harry’s fears. 

They arrived at Malfoy Manor at precisely seven, and were admitted by an impassive and ancient house-elf that led them to the dining room. 

Lucius and Narcissa were there, faces closed, staring at each other. 

“Mother? Father?” Draco whispered.

“Boys.” Narcissa greeted them, never looking away. “Dinner’s...cancelled. Indefinitely.” 

Slowly, Harry smiled. _Merlin, she’s brilliant._

~


	10. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry bites the bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #283: Risk
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Emynn

~

Risky Business

~

With the pressure off, Harry began relaxing, concentrating on studying and getting to know Draco better. Knowing that Lucius retained control of the courting process, however, was...disturbing. _Plus, we’re to be related. We should work this out._

Taking a risk, he wrote to Lucius, requesting a meeting. 

The reply was swift and decisive. 

Slipping out of Hogwarts while Draco was in Arithmancy was no problem. Walking into the Three Broomsticks, he was amused to see that Lucius had chosen the same table Narcissa had weeks before. Then Lucius smiled, and Harry wasn’t so amused. Squaring his shoulders, he approached.

~

“Potter.” Lucius’ face gave nothing away. 

Harry sat. “Have you ordered yet, Mr Malfoy?” 

“No. I thought it polite to wait.” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you risked coming alone.”

Harry coughed. “Several people know where I am and who I’m meeting.” 

“Naturally.” Lucius studied his nails. “Not that I would try anything in such a...public venue.”

“Is that the only reason?” Harry asked quietly. 

Lucius sighed, deflating. “No. It would devastate Draco if anything happened to you and, honestly, you did us all a favour by defeating... _him_.” He crossed his arms. “So, why are we meeting?”

~

Choosing his words carefully, Harry started. “I care deeply about Draco. I may have stumbled into courting him, but I am serious about him. We’ve been discussing our futures and I want one with him. _And_ I want to do this...correctly.” 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “Why do I sense a ‘but’ coming up?” 

Harry exhaled. His next move was risky, but worth it. _I hope._ “But don’t you think we should do this our own way between us? Isn’t using a courting ritual rather...old fashioned?” 

“I prefer the word traditional,” Lucius said, tone dry.

Harry swallowed hard and waited.

~


	11. Just Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risk is rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #284: Reward
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes

~

Just Reward

~

“Still,” Lucius continued, tone thoughtful. “Your bravery is unparalleled. And bravery should be rewarded.” 

Harry exhaled. “Thank you.” 

Lucius rose. “Very well. I shall defer to you and Draco on the ritual.” He paused. “And if you could inform my wife--”

Harry nodded. “We’ll owl as soon as we know.”

Shocked and elated to have won a concession from Lucius, Harry raced back to Hogwarts. 

Draco was waiting. “Where were you?” When Harry explained, Draco shook his head. “Only you.” 

“Are you angry I did it without asking you?” 

Draco grinned. “No, I was just thinking you deserve a reward.” 

~


	12. Universal Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #285: Universe
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes

~

Universal Contentment

~

Harry shifted in Draco’s arms, content. He felt as if they were cocooned in their own private, hedonistic universe. “Aren’t we supposed to be abiding by the Hogwarts code of conduct?” he murmured. 

Draco chuckled. “While there are rules for the behaviour of students while in the dorms, the code don’t cover the behaviour of students that are of age who...fraternise _outside_ the dorms.”

“Fraternise?” Pulling back, Harry stared into his eyes. “You’re saying it’s okay if we shag as long as we’re not in our room?” 

Draco smiled. “That’s my interpretation, yes.” 

Harry reached for him. “Smart man.” 

~

Draco’d assumed their first time would be in bed, candles floating above them, but the reality; them by the lake, the moon rising, and stars twinkling overhead, was actually better. 

Neither was virginal. Draco’d experimented, although even that stopped once Voldemort moved into the Manor, and Harry had been too busy saving the universe to get up to _too much_ hanky panky. 

Nevertheless, it was glorious. They took their time, Draco moving slowly as he catalogued Harry’s reactions, and when they finally joined together he was sure the earth moved. 

Afterward, cradled together, they discussed the future. Draco was content.

~


	13. Getting an Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #286: Control
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes

~

Getting an Education

~

Draco, it seemed, was as traditional as Lucius when it came to bonding rituals. “No blood oaths?” he muttered, scanning Harry’s short list. “And this one eliminates hexing!”

“Isn’t that good?” Harry asked. “And why would we need blood oaths?” 

Draco huffed. “Everyone knows good bonding ceremonies require blood.” 

“I didn’t.” Harry could feel the situation spinning out of control. “What if we combine elements from more traditional ceremonies with ones from modern ones?” 

Draco pursed his lips. “Maybe.” He smirked. “How will you reward me me if I agree?” 

Harry laughed. Negotiating with Draco was providing quite the education. 

~


	14. Professional Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #287: Professional
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes

~

Professional Consultation

~

“A professional courting coordinator?” Harry stared at Draco. “Why would we need one? And I told your father we’d do this ourselves.” 

“You said we’d pick the ceremony ourselves,” Draco corrected. “We’ve done that.” He smiled. “Good call suggesting the revised Ceremony of Nimue, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Harry blushed. He’d finally given in and consulted Hermione, but he wasn’t about to tell Draco. “But back to the planner--”

Draco sighed. “Don’t be angry, I had to involve her. She heard the rumours and got upset that I hadn’t told her first.” 

Harry crossed his arms. “Who?”

Draco coughed. “Pansy.” 

~

“...feel as if I can’t really deny him, you know?” Harry sighed. “He guessed _you’re_ helping _me_ , so how can I say he can’t have his best friend help, too?” 

“Pansy Parkinson is a courting coordinator.” Hermione shook her head. “And people _hire_ her?” 

Harry groaned. “She’s just starting out. Draco thinks letting her plan our ritual will establish her in the field.” 

Hermione coughed, looking away. “Possible, I suppose. Maybe give her a chance? She may turn out to be a proper professional.” 

“I may not have a choice,” Harry said. 

Hermione smiled. “Oh well, with bonds come compromise.”

~

Nervous, Harry reported to McGonagall’s office. “You asked to see me, Professor?” 

“Yes, it’s been a while since we talked. Have you decided what you’ll be doing once you leave school? Kingsley’s beginning to wear out owls asking me what I know.” 

Harry sighed. “I don’t want to be an Auror.” 

McGonagall nodded. “I gathered as much.” Eyes shrewd, she continued, “So, what profession have you chosen?”

“I was thinking about becoming a Healer.”

“Like your roommate.” McGonagall look resigned. “Things are going...well with Mr Malfoy?” 

Harry blushed. “Very.” 

Leaning forward, she pinned him with her gaze. “Do tell.”

~

Surprisingly, McGonagall wasn’t shocked when Harry told her about courting Draco. “I’d wondered,” she said. “Especially the evening Lucius Malfoy visited.” 

Harry blinked. “You knew about that?”

She smiled thinly. “I monitor all...suspicious activity at Hogwarts. Had you needed help, I would have been available.” 

Oddly, knowing she was watching him so closely made Harry feel better. 

“I’m your professor,” she continued. “And, as a professional, it’s my job to see you safely through your educational years here.” Her smile softened. “And really, I consider you my protege, too. I’m here should you need me.” 

Harry nodded. “Thank you.” 

~

Somehow the entire school became aware of their courtship. Evidently McGonagall informed the staff, too, because professors began proffering opinions on ritual details as well. 

“Are you sure we can’t just...elope?” Harry said one day in the midst of studying. “If one more Hufflepuff comes up to me to offer suggestions, I swear--”

“Don’t even joke,” said Draco. “Father would kill me. Not to mention Pansy.” 

Harry sighed. “I know. It just seems as if this whole thing’s become too...professional. I want--”

“Romance,” Draco said slowly.

Harry nodded. “What can we do?”

Draco smirked. “There’s maybe one thing--”

~


	15. Covering the Essentials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco want romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's prompt #288: Essential
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes

~

Covering the Essentials

~

“Two rituals?” Lucius seemed suspicious. “That isn’t...essential. Why would you propose this? If you’re attempting to renege--” 

“What my husband is saying,” Narcissa interrupted smoothly, shooting a look at Lucius, “is that most couples have a difficult enough time planning _one_ courting ritual, much less two. It seems a bit much.” 

Glad that Draco was there with him, Harry exhaled. “Well the other ritual would be smaller. Limited to family.”

“Ah.” Narcissa, looking pleased, leaned back. “So you propose a more intimate ritual for immediate family and a larger, more ornate one for the public.”

“Yes.” 

Lucius coughed. “Acceptable.”

~

“But I should help plan both rituals!” Pansy shrieked. 

Draco sighed. “We need to feel a bit more in control of this one,” he said. “Harry’s feeling overwhelmed.” 

“But--”

“Plus, he wants more romance,” Draco continued as if she hadn’t spoken. When dealing with Pansy it was essential to be forceful. “We both do. The big ritual will be ornate, but this one will be intimate.” 

“I--”

“And you’re invited, naturally.” Draco smiled as Pansy shut up. “You’re practically my sister.” 

Pansy shook her head. “All right, but be prepared. Your big ritual? Will be _really_ big.” 

Draco laughed. “Understood.” 

~

“So Parkinson was fine?” Harry asked. 

Draco, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder, nodded. “I had to explain it several times, but she understands. And since she _is_ Pansy, she has suggestions, but she won’t interfere.” 

“Yeah, Hermione has suggestions, too.” 

Draco snorted. “Of course she does. I take it you invited her to the ritual?”

“Yes. Along with the Weasleys.”

Draco coughed. “Did you? Wonderful.” 

Harry laughed kissing Draco. When they separated, he murmured, “They’re my family.” 

“I know,” Draco whispered. 

“And they’re soon to be yours.” 

Draco groaned. “Was it absolutely essential to say that?”

Harry chuckled. “Yes.”

~


	16. Merciful Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's prompt #289: Mercy
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes

~

Merciful Success

~

As ritual day approached, Draco grew nervous. Everything was ready, every detail carefully chosen, yet he knew Lucius was likely working to sabotage the proceedings. 

“But he promised,” Harry said when Draco shared his concerns. 

Draco wasn’t about to remind Harry that Lucius was a practised liar.

Narcissa, ever perceptive, took mercy on Draco, deftly distracting Lucius. 

Granger did the same for Harry concerning Weasley, who apparently, when _he_ heard about the ritual, threw a tantrum. 

Happily, in the end, everything went fine, and the glow in Harry’s eyes as they completed the ritual made all Draco’s nerves worth it. 

~

“We’re engaged!” cried Harry, collapsing on Draco’s bed. “Glad that’s over.”

Draco, collapsing beside him, smirked. “It’s just beginning, and remember, getting _unengaged_ will cost you.”

Harry laughed. “I’ve no plans to get unengaged.” 

“Good.” Draco sighed. “So we need to decide is what we’re going to do once we leave Hogwarts.” 

“I’ve been thinking about that.” 

The hesitant note in Harry’s voice made Draco nervous. “And?” 

“I’ve been contemplating something for a while, only I don’t want to upset you--” 

“Harry!” Draco burst out. “Have mercy! Just tell me.” 

Harry swallowed hard. “I want to be a Healer, too.”

~

Draco blinked, leaning up on his elbow to stare at Harry. “You do?”

Harry nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, actually. The idea of hunting people, possibly killing them--” He shuddered. “Auror aren’t...merciful, you know? The idea of healing people appeals. But I don’t want you thinking I’m competing--”

Leaning down, Draco kissed Harry, who looked gratifyingly dazed by the time he raised his head. “I think that would be fantastic,” Draco whispered. 

Harry brightened. “You do? Brilliant!” 

Draco hummed. “I do. One thing, though.” 

“What?” 

Draco smirked. “You’ll need your own Healer’s wand. Mine’s special.” 

~


	17. The Art of Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's prompt #290: Less
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes

~

The Art of Healing

~

With their engagement ritual behind them, Draco began to worry less that he’d somehow lose Harry, and more that he’d be rejected from Healer training. 

Pomfrey, as school Mediwitch, counselled him, as did Severus. Both cautioned that, while the Wizarding world had supposedly moved on from the war, many still held grudges. 

_Which I already knew,_ thought Draco as he was shown into the interview room at St Mungo’s for his meeting with the Chief Healer. _At least I’m not Marked, so that can’t be counted against me._

“Candidate Malfoy?” 

Draco nodded. 

The Chief smiled. “Healer Burbage.”

Draco’s heart sank.

~

“Burbage?” Draco whispered. _Salazar--_

“You recognise my name.” Burbage nodded. “Good.”

Draco briefly contemplated just walking out. “Should I leave?” 

Burbage frowned. “Aren’t you here to interview?” 

“Yes--” 

“Then sit.” Burbage gestured. 

Draco remained standing. “You must hate me,” he whispered. 

Burbage sighed. “Actually, Mr Malfoy, I recognise that you were no less a victim than was my sister.” His tone hardened. “If it was your father interviewing, however--” 

Draco shivered at the look in Burbage’s eyes. 

“Anyway, you’ll have to learn to deal with people who you or your family harmed during the war.” Burbage pointed. “Sit!” 

Draco obeyed.

~

Draco returned to Hogwarts late. Their room was empty when he arrived, so, slipping into pyjamas, he went to bed. Two Warming Charms later he was still cold. Exhausted, Draco closed his eyes.

“How’d it go?” 

Waking abruptly, Draco realised he was finally warm because Harry was wrapped around him. He relaxed. “It was...difficult.”

After Draco explained what had happened, Harry sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, he’s right. I’ll probably treat many people my family’s damaged,” Draco whispered. “As long as _you_ don’t think less of me, though.”

“Are you mad? Never.” 

Draco smiled. 

Harry kissed him. “You’ll be brilliant.” 

~


	18. A Proper Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's prompt #291: More
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Proper Distraction

~

Harry’s interview at St Mungo’s went well. “Healer Burbage thinks people may request me because of my fame, though.” Harry sighed. “More idiots them.” 

Thinking about it, Draco wasn’t sure which was worse, being avoided for coming from a family of Death Eaters, or being pursued because he’d killed a Dark wizard. “Either way, it’s mad,” he said in discussion with Harry later.

Harry sighed. “Completely ludicrous. Anyone who thinks my offing Voldemort makes me a good healer is insane.” 

Draco hummed. “So, are you studying, or shall I...distract you?” 

Grinning, Harry closed his book, reaching for him. “Please.”

~


	19. Long Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's prompt #293: Enough
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes

~

Long Enough

~

During their final days at school, Draco became quite demonstrative. He was always touching Harry, especially in public. Never inappropriately, but just enough to make it obvious to others that they were a pair. 

Unfortunately, Harry noticed. “I’m not going anywhere you know.” 

Draco, his head in Harry’s lap, blinked. “Hm?” 

Harry smiled, caressing Draco’s hair, the motion soothing. “You’ve been very...attentive lately. Are you worried that now we’re about to finish school we could...separate?” 

“No,” Draco lied.

“Good. Because it won’t happen,” said Harry firmly. “We’ll be together forever.” 

Draco smiled. _That may be just long enough._

~


	20. In Consideration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's prompt #295: Handshake
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In Consideration

~

“Gentlemen, you exceeded my expectations.” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Professor.” 

“Thanks,” echoed Draco.

McGonagall smiled. “I thought assigning you quarters together was madness, but I’m happy I was proven wrong.” 

Draco coughed. “We had our moments.” 

She laughed. “I imagine so. Still, I’m proud of you both. And I think your careers will be a credit to Hogwarts and your families.” 

“We hope so, Professor.” 

McGonagall stood. “Normally the Headmaster does this, but I requested the privilege, and he allowed it.” She presented two boxes. “Hogwarts medals. Congratulations.”

It was the first handshake Draco’d received from her. _I’ll remember this forever._

~

Somehow, Harry and Draco snagged a private car on the Hogwarts’ Express.

“What’s a Hogwarts medal?” asked Harry, examining it. 

Draco smirked. “Have you never read _Hogwarts, A History_?” 

Harry chuckled. “You sound like Hermione.” 

Draco shuddered. “Bite your tongue.” 

“Isn’t that _your_ job?” 

“Don’t tempt me. Anyway, Hogwarts medals are given to students who’ve risked their lives protecting the school.” He sighed. “I don’t deserve one.” 

“Of course you do.” Clasping his hand, Harry shook it lightly. “You wouldn’t have received it otherwise.” 

Draco hummed. But as they neared King’s Cross, he couldn’t help but feel he’d cheated somehow. 

~

Draco exited the train to find Weasley and Granger waiting. Harry whooped. “Hey!” 

Tense, Draco hesitated as Harry hugged his friends. All around, students were being reunited with their families. Draco’s parents were absent, however. Biting his lip, Draco moved away to give Harry some privacy. 

“Oi, Malfoy!” 

Draco froze. “Yes, Weasley?” 

“Where are you going?”

“To find my parents.” 

“Actually, they’re with mine over there, see?” Weasley pointed and Draco spotted his parents conversing with Molly and Arthur. He blinked. 

“Come on.” Weasley extended his hand and Draco shook it automatically. “Let’s see where they want to go eat.” 

 

~

After a surreal meal in which Weasleys and Malfoys appeared for all the world to be getting along, everyone accompanied Harry and Draco to their new flat. 

When Harry opened the door, however, an elf appeared. “Masters!” it squeaked, shaking both their hands.

Granger huffed.

Harry held up a hand. “I didn’t do it, Hermione. It’s Draco’s.” 

Granger faced Draco. “You must free it,” she demanded, arms crossed. 

Draco frowned. “Why?” 

Both Harry’s and Weasley’s eyes widened. 

Slowly, Granger smiled, and, taking Draco’s arm, led him away. “Make yourselves comfortable,” she called over her shoulder. “This may take a while.” 

~

“You survived,” Harry said, giving Draco a once-over. 

Draco smiled faintly. “I’m just glad she didn’t hit me.” 

Harry laughed. “She wouldn’t.” Draco raised an eyebrow and he coughed. “Well, it was unlikely.” 

“I believe we’re beyond that now. And she did make a solid case for freeing Boopsy.” 

“Boopsy’s the elf?” At Draco’s nod, Harry smiled. “Can we have it unpack at least?” 

“Oh, I made no promises.” 

“Draco Malfoy!” cried Granger from behind them. “We shook hands.” 

“We shook hands on the fact that I’d consider it.”

Granger huffed.

“Slytherin.” Harry laughed. “Come on, let’s get settled.” 

~


	21. A Fragile Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's prompt #296: Fragile
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **Beta:** Lilyseyes

~

A Fragile Peace

~

Boopsy made tea and everyone relaxed. After only minutes, however, Narcissaa and Lucius left, citing a previous engagement. Standing politely, Harry watched Draco escort them out. He sighed.

“What’s wrong?” asked Hermione quietly once he’d sat back down. 

“I’m not sure they especially like me,” he confessed.

“Hm.” Hermione smiled. “Forgive me, but do you care?” 

Harry blinked. “Of course!” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Why? After all, you hold the cards. Both Draco’s and the Malfoy family’s fragile future is in your hands.” 

“I’d never--” 

“I know, but trust me,” Hermione said, patting his arm. “They’re well aware you _could_.” 

~

Were his future in-laws afraid of him? The thought worried Harry all evening, even after their visitors left. _I’ve only just achieved a fragile peace with Lucius._

“What’s got you so worried?” asked Draco, emerging from the bathroom. 

Harry looked up. Every thought left his head and his eyes widened appreciatively. “Wow.” 

Draco smirked and did a slow spin. “Like it?” 

Instead of his usual green pyjamas, he wore grey silk, and the shirt was transparent, showing tantalising glimpses of his muscled torso beneath. “Our first night in our new home deserves a celebration,” he purred. 

Harry could only agree. 

~

“I’d planned to be gentle tonight,” Harry whispered into the curve of Draco’s neck as he regained his breath. 

Draco snorted. “Fuck that. I’m not _fragile_. And thank Salazar we’ve our own place where we can shag! Sneaking off into the Forest was getting old.” 

Harry laughed. “True.” 

Draco hummed, sounding contented. “At least now we can make all the noise we want and we won’t have to deal with McGonagall.” 

Harry groaned. “If you ever want us to have sex again, never mention her while in bed with me.” 

Draco chuckled. “Fair enough.” 

~

Harry woke to an empty bed and frowned. Hearing distant voices, he slipped on his dressing gown before padding down the hallway. Stopping at the living room, he tilted his head, admiring the curve of Draco’s arse in his silk pyjamas as he knelt beside the Floo. 

“...good idea, Pansy.” 

“For Merlin’s sake, Draco. Can you see me back at Hogwarts?” 

“Yes, actually.” 

She snorted, although Harry, who could see her face over Draco’s shoulder, spotted a fragile vulnerability in her expression. “My career’s fine.” 

“You should face your fears, Pans.” 

She sighed. “And you should face your Potter. Bye!” 

~

“McGonagall suggested Parkinson do an eight year at Hogwarts?” Harry was gobsmacked. 

Draco nodded. “Pansy showed me the letter.” 

“Wow.” 

“I know.” Draco sipped his tea. “And I can’t help but wonder if _I’m_ the reason.” 

Harry frowned. “Come again?” 

Draco sighed. “McGonagall didn’t want _me_ back, but Severus insisted. Maybe she’s relenting towards Slytherins.”

“Maybe.” Recognising Draco’s fragile expression, Harry spoke softly. “You certainly proved worthy of her trust.” 

“Thanks.” Draco smiled, exhibiting one of his mercurial mood changes. “Although, should we be discussing her?” He raised one eyebrow meaningfully. 

Harry grinned, reaching for him. “No, I suppose not.” 

~


	22. Doing Their Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's prompt #297: Always
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes

~

Doing Their Best

~

Healer training began immediately with both Harry and Draco immersing themselves in their studies. Their interests were very different. Harry excelled in trauma and combat, Draco’s forte was mind magic. 

When Draco began training on the Longbottom case, however, he got nervous. “Will Longbottom be upset?” he asked Harry. 

Harry shook his head. “I doubt it. He knows you’ll do your best for them.” 

Draco sighed. “I didn’t always treat him well.” 

Harry pulled him close. “We all did things we were ashamed of as kids. Just do your best to make up for that now.” 

Draco nodded. “I will.” 

~

“So, what’ve you decided about Hogwarts?” Draco asked. 

Pansy, ostensibly there just to see their new flat, looked away.

Harry, displaying admirable tact, declared he’d be studying at St Mungo’s that evening. “Don’t wait up,” he said, although his private wink to Draco said otherwise. “Good luck,” he mouthed.

“You always do this,” said Draco once alone with Pansy.

Pansy flushed. “Do what?” 

“Pretend you don’t care when you do.”

“Caring means it hurts more when it’s taken away,” she snapped. “Can you blame me?” 

“No risk, no reward,” countered Draco. 

She sighed. “And I suppose you’d know.” 

“I would.”

~

“So is Pansy returning to Hogwarts?” Harry asked that night once home. 

Curling close to him in bed, Draco sighed. “I think she really wants to. She’s always had a great thirst to prove herself.”

Harry nodded. “As do we all.” 

Draco smiled. “But she’s Slytherin, and we’re especially...ambitious. Unfortunately, what the war taught us is that it’s risky to expose ourselves. She’s terrified that she’ll try and fail.” 

“She’ll automatically fail if she _doesn’t_ try, too.” 

“I know.” Draco whispered. “I’m working on her.” 

“You’re a good friend.” 

Warmth suffused Draco. “I wasn’t before, but I’m trying now.” 

~


	23. Letting Bygones be Bygones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's prompt #298: Never
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes

~

Letting Bygones by Bygones

~

Draco surveyed the room, smiling with nostalgia. “The dorms haven’t changed a bit.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Oh please! You’ve never stepped foot in the girl’s dorm.” 

Draco laughed. “Oh, I visited on occasion.” 

Pansy snorted. “What? When you were twelve?” 

“Thirteen, actually.” He coughed as she stared at him. “What? I was...experimenting.” 

“Hm.” She pouted. “Not fair.”

“What isn’t?” 

“That you were experimenting and it wasn’t with me.” 

Draco smiled. “It was probably better that way. We’d have killed each other.” 

She laughed. “True.” 

“So, are you ready for this?” 

“For my eighth year?” Pansy smiled. “Let’s hope.”

~

They were still chatting when the door opened and McGonagall entered. “Ms Parkinson.” Upon spotting Draco, she smiled. “Mr Malfoy! Good to see you.”

“Thank you, Professor.” 

She nodded. “As I explained, Ms Parkinson, I’m offering you a chance to redeem yourself, complete your education. Please don’t disappoint me.” 

“I shan’t, Professor,” Pansy said, looking contrite. “Never. Thanks for the opportunity.” 

McGonagall smiled. “You’re welcome. Now I’ll introduce you to your roommate. She, too, is here for a second chance.”

But when Marietta Edgecombe entered, the word ‘sneak’ still across her forehead, Draco blinked. _This is going to be interesting._

~

“Is Pansy all settled?” Harry asked once Draco got home.

“Yes.” Draco smirked. “And, just like me, her roommate’s rather dodgy.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Dodgy, was I?” 

“Definitely.” Draco grinned as Harry pulled him close, kissing him. “Although I made the best of the situation, as will she.” 

Harry laughed. “Yes, I suppose we both did well. I’d never have predicted our outcome. Anyway, who’s her roommate?”

“Marietta Edgecombe.” 

Harry frowned. “Wait, wasn’t she--?” 

“Just a kid,” Draco said. “A kid who deserves a second chance.” 

“Yes, you’re probably right.” Harry sighed. “Time to let the past fade.” 

“Exactly.”

~


	24. The Magic Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's prompt #299: Sometimes
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

The Magic Touch

~

“...since you’re a Healer, you can fix Marietta’s face. It’s not fair that she’s kept those awful scars--” 

“I’m only in training, Pansy.” Draco frowned. “Haven’t Healers looked at her before?” 

“Yes, but they can’t have tried too hard if they couldn’t reverse a hex from a teenager.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “It was a hex from _Granger_.” 

“Whatever.” Pansy waved her hand dismissively. “I know you can fix it if you try, Draco.” 

Draco shook his head. “Sometimes you’re so frustrating--”

She blew him as kiss as she prepared to Apparate back to Hogwarts. “You know you love me.” 

~

Draco researched possible cures when he could, but his schedule was hectic, so when Pansy appeared the following week he still had no solution. 

“What about Potter?” Pansy said. “He’s a Healer, too.” 

“ _Healer in training_ ,” Draco sighed. She extracted a promise from him to ask Harry for help, which was why, that night, as they studied together on the sofa, Draco’s feet in Harry’s lap, he brought up the topic.

“Ask Hermione,” Harry said.

“ _Me_?” 

Harry smiled faintly. “Well _I’m_ not doing it. She’s _your_ friend.” 

Draco huffed. Sometimes the people he loved most could be the most annoying.

~

“...just explain which hex you used. Maybe I can reverse it.” 

Granger stared unblinkingly at Draco so long that he shielded his mind. She was in the Unspeakable program, and they were sometimes rumoured to have odd mental powers--

“I can’t fix her,” Granger finally said. 

“But your hex--”

Granger shook her head. “It’s mental. I explained what’d happen all those years ago if she betrayed Harry, and her mind did it.” 

Draco frowned. “There’s no hex?” 

“There _was_ , but it’s long over. She’s the one keeping the curse alive.” She smiled. “Aren’t you specialising in mind magic?”

Draco swore.

~

“...how dare you?!” Marietta shrieked. “I don’t _like_ being this way!”

Draco was glad he’d insisted on treating Marietta in their flat since her screaming would’ve had all of Hogwarts convinced he was murdering her. After reinforcing the Silencing Charm, Draco leaned forward and slapped her. 

She sputtered, but fell silent. 

Draco exhaled. _Sometimes shock therapy works._ “No one’s suggesting you like being this way, but I think it’s worth a try for you to think your skin clear.”

“And if it doesn’t work?” Marietta asked sullenly. 

“Then I return to Granger and slap _her_.” 

Marietta’s eyes brightened. “All right.”

~

“You can be utterly brilliant sometimes, you know?” Harry murmured into Draco’s hair weeks later.

“Only sometimes?” 

“ _Someone_ has to keep you humble.” 

“Good luck with that.”

Harry laughed. “Although you’ve every reason to be proud. You cured Marietta.” 

Draco smiled. Everyone had been shocked when, after using the mental exercises he’d assigned to her for mere days, Marietta’s scars had completely faded. _And_ the Healers at St Mungo’s, once they’d heard what he’d done, had decided to accelerate his training. “Right. But d’you know the real reason I did it?”

“No.”

“So Pansy’d stop visiting. I was getting horny!” 

~


	25. A Worthwhile Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Dracoharry100's prompt #300: Journey
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn

~

A Worthwhile Journey

~

“We’ve had quite a journey, haven’t we?” Harry said. 

Draco snorted. “If anyone had suggested eighteen months ago that I’d be a Healer and engaged to you I’d have called them mad.” 

“Yet here we are.” Harry gestured. “Is the location okay? This was once a potion shop so I thought having our medical clinic located here made sense. People are accustomed to coming here for cures--” Aware he was babbling, Harry couldn’t seem to stop. 

“Relax,” said Draco. “Breathe! It’s perfect.” 

“Right.” Harry breathed. “Good.” 

Draco smirked. “Now all we have to do is have a wedding.”

Harry groaned.

~

Harry hated the journey to Wiltshire. It allowed him time to...ruminate. While Lucius wasn’t openly hostile, Harry still felt he was being judged every time he visited Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was welcoming, but Lucius-- Harry shivered as Draco led him inside. 

“Cold?” Draco asked. 

“No, I’m fine.” Harry exhaled. “Where are your parents?” 

Draco coughed. “Out.”

Harry frowned. “Then why are we here?” 

“For me to introduce you to the rest of the family.”

Harry gaped as Draco pulled him into a gigantic hallway, the walls lined with portraits. “Wow.” 

Draco smiled. “Come on, this may take a while.”

~

Ever since the courting rituals, Harry’d known he’d need help with wedding planning. Fortunately, he knew just who to ask. “...hoping you’d help.” 

Molly dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. “Of course, dear. Leave everything to me.” 

Harry smiled. “There’s one thing, though. And it’ll involve you taking a journey.”

“Oh?” Molly looked intrigued. “Do tell.” 

When Harry got home that night, Draco was waiting. “I was there when Mrs Weasley arrived.”

“And?” Harry asked nervously. His plan depended on the women cooperating. 

“It went swimmingly.” Draco grinned. “Although they may come to hexes over the hats.” 

Harry laughed. 

~

The wedding was surprisingly enjoyable. Harry didn’t even mind the dancing, mainly because he got to snog Draco in public while whispering in his ear. _Although he’s better at dirty talk than I am,_ Harry thought, blushing at Draco’s increasingly outrageous suggestions. 

“Salazar,” Draco murmured when they took a break. “Father’s drunk.” 

Harry blinked. “He’s flirting with _Hermione_!” 

Draco groaned. “He’ll probably disappear tomorrow. Unspeakables are scary. And Merlin, is that _Severus_ snogging Andromeda behind that shrub?” 

Harry blanched. “Right, time for our honeymoon journey.” 

“But they’re--”

“All adults.” 

Draco exhaled. “Right. Where are we going?”

Harry grinned. “You’ll see.”

~

Their two-week journey to Santorini passed far too quickly, and  
within a month of returning, they’d more patients than Harry’d thought possible.

“...good as new,” Harry said, lowering his wand. The Auror’s arm, broken during a raid, was healed. 

The Auror flexed it. “Thanks, Healer Potter.”

As Harry escorted the Auror out, he spotted Draco returning a baby to her mother. “...just colic. Use the potion daily.” 

Harry smiled. Their waiting room was full; they were a success. 

“You’re grinning,” Draco said, walking by. “Why? This day’s mad.” 

“Mmhm,” Harry hummed. “Isn’t it great?” 

Draco chuckled. “Nutter.”

Harry laughed, content.

~

Fin


End file.
